A Train Ride
by ellz bellz
Summary: The Train Crash


Lucy smiled out at the sheep and hillside flashing by. Today was a good day. Not good, fantastic. She knew that within a few hours, Eustace and Jill would be in Narnia.

At first she had felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy that only they were going, but that had soon been erased with joy for them.

She sat back, and pushed her brown curls off her face. Ever since her 19th birthday dinner, spent with the seven friends, when the Narnian had appeared, they had all been jumpy with anticipation. And judging by the way the two teenagers where acting, they were even more hyped up than her.

Jill couldn't sit still, bouncing on her seat and chattering away, her short, blonde hair flipping around her head. Eustace had shoved his hands in his pockets in an act to appear calm but, his eyes were as bright as Jill's. Aunt Polly and the Professor were in the compartment next door, as there wasn't enough room for five in the tiny room.

Jill was suddenly speaking to Lucy.

"Oh, Luce, why the quiet, you usually are chattier than me!"

Eustace laughed.

"Jill, I don't think anyone would be able to get a word without being run down by the Jill-machine":

Jill smacked Eustace over the head.

"Don't interrupt, Now, answer please Lucy"

"Oh Jill, I agree with Eustace"

Jill made a mock-offended sound and crossed her arms imperiously, shoving her nose into the air.

She relented when Eustace began telling her to dry up, snapping back that she was joking, for goodness sake. Then the wry smile appeared again, and she was off.

"Can you really believe they actually dressed up as workers and went into a stranger's yard?"

Eustace scowled.

"I wish I could have gone"

"Peter would NEVER have let you"

"I know"

"It would have been fun though"

"Mmmmmmm"

Jill then bit her lip, looked down and was silent for a bit. She then raised her head, and stared right at Lucy.

"Do you think they'll work?"

She was talking about the magical rings that Aunt Polly had told them about. Lucy knew they would word, it was an instinct.

"Yes Jill, I think they will"

Jill and Eustace shared a doubtful look.

They were unsure. She leaned in toward them and looked the two of them right in the eye.

"Look, if you want them to work, you've got to believe they'll work. It's no use just thinking about it, you've really got to believe"

Eustace smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks Lu"

"My pleasure!"

Jill just squeezed Lucy's had and leant back.

Lucy and looked out the window. The platform was insight. Suddenly Eustace was on his feet and had half his body out the window.

"Look! It's Pete and Ed!"

Sure enough, there were Lucy's older brothers, standing on the platform, waving back at Eustace. Peter snatched something from the ground and waved it in the air.

Jill squealed excitedly.

"Oooh! He's got them! They did it!"

Eustace looked at her scathingly.

"Jill you dingbat, we already knew that!"

"Oh, yes-"

She was cut off by a horrible screeching sound.

The entire carriage suddenly jerked violently. Eustace was thrown back inside the car, his head smashing into the roof.

He fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Jill screamed

"EUSTACE!"

Lucy was thrown from her own seat with another jerk, but this one seemed worse than the other.

She felt something sharp drive into her leg, and heard a blood-curling scream from Jill.

Finally, the worst jerk, something striking her temple, and darkness.

***

Lucy opened her eyes, and wished she didn't.

She wasn't in a hospital, she wasn't in Narnia; she was in what was left of a train carriage.

Pain throbbed through her entire body, and she could feel wet on her face and hands. A great weight crushed her lower legs.

Everything was blurry, and red was everywhere.

Jill and Eustace were lying still. Eustace on the ground, Jill draped over him.

Blood gushed from a giant cut on her head, but Eustace appeared to be unharmed.

They were so still.

Lucy remembered: Eustace had hit his head and Jill had tried to help him.

Their eyes were cold and empty.

Peter had been shaking a box, Edmund laughing at him.

Jill and Eustace were gone.

They never made it to Narnia.

Where were Peter and Edmund? Where was Susan?

Susan.

Lucy had never got to say good-bye.

Aunt Polly and the Professor.

They were so sure they could go back to Narnia

Her parents.

She hadn't seen them in weeks.

Aslan.

He had abandoned them.

He hadn't saved Jill or Eustace, and he wasn't going to save her.

Jill and Eustace. Peter and Edmund. Susan. Aslan

The most important people in her life.

All gone.

Forever.

No, She was wrong.

Aslan would never abandon her.

Never.

Lucy closed her eyes, and let go...


End file.
